Burden
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Sequel to Calling. In the aftermath of Darken Rahl's defeat, a lone sorceress chases a dangerous monster.
1. Prologue: The Azrith Plains

A/N: The highly anticipated sequel to Calling is finally here! If you haven't read that story, I advise you do before continuing. I'd like to thank those who made that story worthwhile and earned this story. Now, please read my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own LotS or SoT. Only place this will appear, so no suing!

Burden

Prologue

The Azrith Plains

The bone chilling winds of the Azrith Plains swept through her blonde hair. She brushed some hair out of her face so she could see the mountains on the other side. Althea's swamp home was just off to the left of the trail left behind by Jagang. She had been chasing him across the world for many years. She had always cornered him, but he somehow escaped her, vexing her to no end. A rattling noise gained her attention and she quickly turned around. A creaky wagon was slowly approaching her, the wheels groaning from the weight of the cargo. The light brown horses trotted in her direction as she watched the oncoming merchant. She was hopped that he was friendly; killing was a thing she didn't like to do.

A man with a light covering of bleached hair rode up. He gave her a quizzical look. "What are you doing out here, without anything to keep you warm." He turned into his wagon and pulled out a cloak made of wolf pelts. "I was going to sell this in the Aydindril markets, but I think you are in more need of it."

She stared at the cloak, tears starting to well up in her piercing blue eyes. "Thank you, sir," she looked up at him, "what is your name?"

"My name is Tom. Yours?"

"Nicci."

A/N: So, that's the beginning of this story. I would be very pleased if you reviewed. Also, thank you to my wonderful beta reader.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey Through the Mountains

A/N: I have nothing to say right now. Other than I'm going to be using a little bit from the new season of LotS. Disclaimer = last chapter. And thanks to my superb beta reader, Nicci Death'sMistress (I think that's correct).

Chapter 1

Journey Through the Mountains

"So Nicci, where are you heading to?" the two were sitting around a fire under a wayward pine near the base of the Rang'Shada Mountains. She just pointed towards the sea…and her old home. A few tears crept unto her eyes, remembering everything that had happened there. A childhood long forgotten sped through her mind; pulling tears to the ground.

Tom gave her a confused look, but didn't press anything more. He was sure that where she was going was of some importance to her. "Well Nicci, I think it's time we get some rest. We'll need to leave early in the morning if you want to reach Renwold, and then you can head towards Winmoor. From there you can head to Tamarang if you need to go that way. Just look for a Rachel Merchant and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Tom." With that, she rolled away from the dying fire and drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, they packed up Tom's wagon with their bedrolls and headed up into the Morrow Pass, heading towards the walled city of Renwold. Once they were fully packed, they started up the ancient path out of D'Hara and into the Midlands. Nicci took in the landscape like a newborn child entering the world. The rising sun glowed off the snow-capped mountains as a buck trotted across the path behind them. As they slowly made their way upward into the sky, Nicci remembered the blacksmith Victor Cascella. He had spoken out passionately against the Order, along with Priska and they were rewarded; by being buried in the sky.

_Flashback_

"…_Maybe we should attack their temple here." Priska turned up to his old friend Victor, questioning his plan. Nicci sat across the room, inspecting the military orders a young girl had delivered to them that morning. As she was checking it, a loud knock came from outside._

"_Nicci! Victor! Priska! The Order has troops coming this way! You need to escape!" They all looked to each other, then Victor barked out orders._

"_Nicci! I want you to get out of here now! Priska and I will try to buy you time to escape into the slums. If we are captured, do not come for us. We will die as martyrs against their cause." She fled into the trash-ridden streets of Altur'Rang, tears streaming down her face._

_A few days later Nicci left the city and headed for the last free part of the Old World: Tanimura. Five miles out of town, she spotted three poles along the road. The body of a man capped two of them, while the third one had nothing on it. She gasped at the sight of the men; they were Victor and Priska. She knew the last one was meant for her, so she continued her journey to freedom._

_End flashback_

Around noon they reached the top of the pass, where a group of D'Haran soldiers and a group of Midlanders guarded the pass. A black mark streaked the border; where the boundaries once were. Tom smiled to all of the men and some of them waved while others just smiled. Nicci turned to the man with her, "how do you know these men?"

Tom just laughed. "I come this way a lot. I once spent a week up hear, trust me, it wasn't that bad."

Nicci rolls her eyes, "I'm sure your right. I'll take your word for it." A loud wolf whistle comes out from one of the men.

"Do you care if they do that to you?"

Nicci gaze remained on the pass ahead of them. "Do what?" Tom brings his hands to his eyes and slowly moves them through his hair, "ugh, don't you care that they're hitting on you?"

"Not really. I was a slave for a man…once." Her gaze goes to the floorboards of the wagon.

"So, Nicci. What business do you have over here?" She slowly turned towards Tom.

"I guess I can trust you. I've been chasing this monster named Jagang for many years. He was the one who made me a slave." Her line of sight turns skyward. "I almost had him two days ago in the Garden of Life. I was so close to finally stopping him," her gazed returned to Tom, "but he got away again." She slammed her foot into the splitting floorboards of the wagon and her teeth gritted hard, almost grinding enamel away. "I always catch up to him, but I never catch him. I _will never_ catch him." Nicci breaks down from the swirling memories of her time with Jagang, while Tom tries his best to try and calm her.

His gaze goes up to the heavens. "What role do I play, spirits. Why did I have to be stuck with her at this moment? Why?" His gaze returns to the road and he spots a giant, glowing crack, reaching out towards the mountains and the plains. He pulls hard on the reins, bringing the horse to an immediate stop. "Nicci, what in the name of the good spirits is that?" Her eyes widened as she took in the situation.

"How…how did this happen?"

"What happen? You know what this is?" He was almost yelling from hysteria.

Nicci turned to him, panic filling her eyes. "It's a tear in the veil of the Underworld. The Keeper has a chance to escape and destroy all life."

"Bags, are you serious? This really can't be happening. Can you do anything about it?"

"I wish I could, but I'd need…a magical object, and anyways, that's a job well suited for the Lord Rahl. And where did you pick up language like that?"

"This old man at the palace. I believe his name was Zedd…or was it Rueben. Why?"

"I was just wondering. It seemed unlike you to use that type of language."

"I still need to get to Aydindril. Is there anything you can do to get past this?"

A devious smirk appeared upon Nicci's face. "I just happen to have a way." A violent crack came from the location they were in as they disappeared into the night.

The estate of the Minister of Culture overlooked Fairfield, the capital of Anderith. A muscular man with a lamb-coat vest stood, looking out upon the city. He had a peculiar mustache; it started at the corners of his mouth and went out. His upper lip had no hair, like his head. The part of his chest that was visible was covered in a coat of thick hair.

Two women walked up from behind him and kneeled. He turned to them. The swirling fog in his eyes marked a dream walker at the height of his power.

"Rise Ulicia and Armenia. What news do you bring me?" The two stood up in front of their worldly master.

"The veil holding our…old master, the Keeper, has been torn. Also, Nicci continues her search for you and is heading towards Renwold with a D'Haran agent named Tom Daggett. Do you want us to interfere with her mission?"

Jagang quickly backhands Armenia, sending her to the ground and opening a wound on the left corner of her lips. "You stupid bitch! Of course I want you to try and disrupt her! She has been a thorn in my side for to long now and I will not let her stop me this time. I will finally win, and I will own her. She will be my slave again, and then I'll be done with you useless hags. Leave me." He turns around as the two hurry off to do his bidding.

_So, Nicci, you've decided to get others involved. I will deal with him once I'm done with you…heh heh heh._

A/N: I'd love it if you'd review, please? I won't have to violently beat you ala Jagang on Nicci.


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophet of Renwold

Late Merry Christmas and early Happy New Years to all. And please don't confuse one of the characters as the same from another story. So this is chapter 2. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 2

The Prophet of Renwold

The crack of magic filled the calm air of the Eastern Wilds. As the dust slowly settled, a covered wagon suddenly appeared, the driver holding his hat and the passengers black dress was fluttering from the impact. They started moving towards the walled city that controlled the region, Renwold.

"So, how long until we reach Renwold, Tom?" Nicci pulled a wool blanket out from the back and wrapped up in it, trying to stay warm.

"I don't know. Probably five minutes or so." He looked towards her. "So why do you have a blanket on if you can just use your gift to stay warm?"

"I don't want to give away my true identity out here. The Blood of the Fold maybe nearby."

"The Blood of the Fold? Out here? Ha, I'd like to see that. I thought those men stayed in Nicobarese except for trips to Aydindril."

"Well, maybe they were trading down here and caught wind of our sudden appearance." Nicci looked forward to see the gates of Renwold right in front of her.

"Stop gawking Nicci, it isn't that much. The People's Palace is grander than this dusty rock" He turned to one of the guards. "Hey Meiffert, I need to get in!"

A young blonde male turned to one of the gate masters and gave a quick thumbs up. The gate creaked as it slid open, some of the iron creaking from the slight warping from the sun. The wagon continued in and the gate shut behind them. They rode until they reached the nearest inn, the White Horse Inn. The old white paint was peeling in places and the old steeple was leaning to the road. She plopped down and Tom handed her the supplies she needed.

"Well, thank you Tom. I couldn't have gotten this far without you. Goodbye."

"Your welcome and good luck; I know you'll need it. Tom rode off, waving his cap and vanished into the night. Nicci let out a sigh and entered the inn. The entrance was filled with drunken men, gambling on all sorts of things. Keeping her head high, she approached the counter.

The man's sullen eyes glared up at her. "What do you need, miss."

"Do you know of 'The Prophet'?"

He looked up at her; his eyes wide and stepping back a bit. "Yeah, why?"

"I need to talk with him. That's all."

"Well, if you're going to visit him, you should get some sleep first." He handed her a pair of keys. "First room on the right. I'll make sure none of my customers visit you during the night." Nicci only smiled and walked to the door of her room. She entered and sat down on the bed, staring at the wall. Sleep eventually took her, drowning out all of her worries.

Tom was at the gate, talking with his old friend. "So, how are things going for you, Benjamin?"

"They're alright Tom. I still miss being part of the First File, though. How about you? Who was that lady?"

"Her name's Nicci. I need to keep track of her for Lord Rahl." He pulls out a hexagonal shaped device. "Want to be a merchant for a while?"

"Sure. What is that anyways?"

"It's a magical mirror. A wizard gave it to me to aid in this mission. It allows me to be you and you to be me."

"Sounds good to me. See you sometime later." The both stand and the magic of the mirror turns them into the other.

Nicci woke to the gleam of the sun in her eyes. She sat up, yawning and stretching. She had fallen asleep in her nicest black dress; the one she had made when her mother had died. She decided that she should look her best when meeting the Prophet. She came out of the inn and onto the busy roads of Renwold. She walked towards the meeting place of the Assembly of Seven, the rulers of Mardovia. A huge brick building was off to the left of the main building. The highest spire had the grace on it, signaling the place that the Prophet lived. She moved through the crowd and pushed the gold leaf-covered oak doors of the Prophet's sanctuary open. Nicci had never seen the sheer amount of books there once before: at the Palace of the Prophets, in Tanimura. The only part of that building that survived the cataclysm was the northern wall.

"Who may you be?" She spun to see a man with white hair smiling. He had a light beard and his azure eyes were calm, almost peaceful. She was able to slow down her speeding heart rate.

"My name is Nicci, and I've come here to request your aid in finding a vile man named Jagang. I need to know if I'll be able to stop him finally or if he'll win." The Prophet turned to an open book.

"I knew you would be coming. My name is Nathan and I think I have the correct prophecy that could help you." He came back to her with an open book and pointed at a prophecy.

_Only the one in black can stop the demon of dreams in _

_the land of bells. Only the bearer of the mark _

_can stop her. Beware of the one is red._

She turned up to Nathan. "So you think that this prophecy deals with my problem. What is 'the land of bells' anyways?"

He just smiled. "That is for you to determine. Until then, may the spirits be with you. Clarissa, Manda, aid this woman on preparing a pack for traveling across the Wilds. We don't want her to become prisoner of some strange band of savages, don't we?" Nicci gave him a confused look.

"Of course, sir." The two women came up with a pack, including a crossbow with twenty bolts.

"I'm not sure I need the crossbow."

"Why would that be, Nicci?" Nathan was walking around his study, looking for a book.

"I am a sorceress, Nathan. I can handle myself out on the plains without a weapon." With that, she took the pack minus the weapons and headed out towards the gate and onto the Wilds. She took the first of many steps towards the next city in the Wilds: Winmoor.

A/N: so, some more characters have shown up, but more are on their way. Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Wilds

A/N: Well, I've stopped procrastinating finally and got around to writing out this chapter. I wasn't entirely pleased with Sister Nicci in the recent TV shows, but of course I'm not Sam Rami.

Chapter 3

Into the Wilds

Nicci swept the sweat off her forehead as she continued through the sun-cracked land of the Wilds, a lawless land home to bandits and tribal groups. This was possibly the dangerous part of the Midlands for her. Her pack included a guide to the different tribes of the wilds and to wear each lived. The land of the Nangtong was rocky, with few plants growing sparsely. Her dress was sticking to her body while her feet ached from the journey. Two small dots appeared from over the horizon.

'Hopefully they are 'Mud People'. The guide from the prophet mentioned them being friendlier than others…including the Nangtong.'As they approached, she noticed spears strapped over their left shoulder, signaling them being Nangtong. Nicci knew she couldn't take them out using magic, or risk having her magic reflected back at her, and she left the crossbow in Renwold. She started to slow and decided to turn around, but that became her undoing. The hunters took off in pursuit. Their prey: her. Before Nicci could get 20 paces from her spot, they had overtaken her. She felt strange ropes bind her hands, rendering her defenseless and at their mercy. The last she remembered was one speaking in a strange language and the other swinging a club right at the back of her head, igniting the back of her head in pain and dropping Nicci to her knees before darkness took her.

* * *

As Nicci became aware of her surroundings again, she found herself in a bizarre tent with strange art covering the roof. Three women surrounded her, cleaning the dirt off her face and preparing what smelled like spice soup, while a couple of warriors stood outside of the entrance. A slight smile came to Nicci's face as one of them shoved a wooden bowl towards her face, complete with a small, oak spoon. Although it smelled delicious, she knew it could possibly be poison. But if they wanted her dead, then why did she wake up?

"_You need to drink this." _ The lady with the soup told her. Nicci tried to turn away, but the bowl continued to move around her face.

Nicci tried to think of how to explain her situation. "I - don't – understand – what – you –are - saying. I – need – to – leave."

"_No no. You must stay here so we can sacrifice you to our gods." _She started to force-feed Nicci, going past her comfort zone. Nicci went into an instinctive panic attack from someone trying to control her. The other two moved to help the one feeding their captive. Calling upon her gift, Nicci tried to use Wizard's fire. The impeding effect on her was traumatic. Nicci's Han attacked her sinuses, causing tremendous pain. The scream released from her lungs scared the woman attending to her.

One of them slowly shook her head. _"Silly witch. The binds we placed on you stop your vile magic from working properly. You've obviously figured out what happens when you try to…curse us." _They finished feeding their captive and left her in pain.

* * *

Nicci woke in the middle of the night. The tribal shaman had stopped the pain after she drank the strange liquid. She was frightened that they had poisoned her, although she doubted it. The effects of what they'd be able to create weren't coming upon her. She wasn't tiring nor was she feeling nauseous. The sound of people dying in the dark didn't ring out, but the pain of the tribe holding her was amplified through the bands holding back her arms and her Han. A strange man with mud in his hair rushed into the room. He took a knife to her cuffs, releasing her. She stood from the ground where she was lying, cautious of him while scratching where the woven grass bands were.

"I'm not here to harm you, sorceress. I am the Bird Man, leader of the Mud People."

A/N: Yeah, it's sorta short, but I don't have too much to work off of for this area. The next chapter will hopefully make up for this. And I wanted this out earlier, but I had a band festival yesterday.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mud People

A/N: I'm not sure what to think about Nicci being killed off. She sorta deserved it for being an insult to the character from the books. Enough of me yakking though, time for the next chapter. And you should thank my wonderful beta reader Nicci Death'sMistress, because without her, this wouldn't be the great thing it is.

Chapter 4

The Mud People

The hunting party that had attacked the Nangtong was returning home after a long trip. Nicci had been taken captive and was with the spoils of war. After the Bird Man had rescued her, they continued to destroy their enemy, eventually stopping once only a couple men and their families remained to be exiled. They were sent away into what once was the Valley of the Lost, home to the Towers of Perdition, to die from the visions caused by the magic of Perdition. That land was now covered by the sea after the disaster that had destroyed the Old World. Two warriors, Prindin and Tossidin, where charged with the duty of watching her while the elders met to discuss her fate.

She didn't know what they had planned for her, but the only thing Nicci could do was hope it wasn't horrible. The guidebook had said that the Mud People, also referred to as the Jocopo by some of the merchants who dared cross their land, had a tradition of cannibalism as part of their coming of age ceremony.

Another warrior arrived from the village and shared some words with his friends. They lead her through the city towards the central building. Upon reaching it, the man who had called them to this place spoke with one of the guards.

He turned to her. "You can enter the spirit house now," and then to his fellow hunters, _" while you two stay out here…with me." _

She started up the steps, a bit hesitant at first, but by the time she reached the opening, she was 'Death's Mistress'. That title had been given to her during the Imperial War in the Old World, due to the mass numbers she had killed, either personally or by her decisions. Many followers of the Fellowship of the Order feared her, although their leader, Brother Narev and the Emperor, Jagang, were fascinated. The role that part of her life played was gruesome. She made cold, calculated decisions that resulted in the death of 1,000's of innocent people, corrupted by the preaching of the Order. That icy determination was needed again if Nicci was going to leave the Mud People alive.

She stepped into the room and all eyes came to Nicci.

The man to the Bird Man's right stood. _"What were you doing in the camp of our enemy?"_

Nicci gave him a puzzled look before a spectator whispered, "What were you doing in the camp of our enemy?"

"I was captured by them because I have the Gift." The Bird Man turned to the elder and repeated her answer in their own tongue.

A huge laugh bellowed through the chamber, coming from the elder on the far right. The questioner turned to him. _"Anything funny, Chandalen?"_

Chandalen turned a slight pinkish color. _"No…Toffalar."_

"_Good then. Let us continue." _His gaze returned to Nicci. _"Why were you passing through their land?"_

Again, a whisper reached her ear. "Why were you passing through their land?"

Nicci's gaze went straight to Toffalar. "I was passing through their land on my way to Winmoor. I must go there or the world is lost and you will be enslaved, like everyone else."

The Bird Man translated her answer. Toffalar's face started to turn bright red, fueled by anger. _"How do you know that we will be enslaved? We are stronger than any outsiders!"_

The whisper returned. "How do you know that we will be enslaved? We are stronger than any outsiders!"

Another elder turned towards the crowd. _"Savidlin, please stop talking or you'll be sent out."_

Savidlin turned to the elder. _"I'm sorry elder __Breginderin, but I doubt the witch understands our language. I'm just trying to help her."_

A look of disgust came to Breginderin's face._ "Fine, but keep it down." _

Nicci glanced around once they finished and responded. "I doubt you are strong enough to batter away an army larger than your own land. If I don't succeed, you will be crushed." The Bird Man repeated her answer and the elders came together to discuss her fate.

The elders took their seats and the Bird Man made the announcement. "You are free to leave. The hunters who guarded you when you arrived will lead you to the boundary of our land and then you are free to go on your way. Good luck."

With that, Nicci humbly bowed, showing her appreciation for not being slain and left. Her escort led her to their southern border before letting her go. Nicci started for Winmoor…and answers.

The ministers of Anderith were all dead. The Sovereign was long gone. The seat of power, the Minister of Culture's estate was under the control of a tyrant responsible for the destruction of the Old World. He hid behind the Dominie Dirtch while one of his sorceresses headed towards Winmoor, disguised in red.

A/N: well, a bit more of the story has been revealed and the pieces of the puzzle are in play.


	6. Chapter 5: A Duel in Winmoor

A/N: Here we are at the 5th chapter already. I'm sorta disappointed with the 'turnout' for the last chapter, but I can't always get what I want (which is a lot of things). Quick note: Giller appears like how he is in the books, not in the TV shows. Same with Nicci.

Chapter 5

A Duel in Winmoor

The massive marble buildings in the center of the coastal town of Winmoor reflected the sunlight shining down on them, making it look like the entire city was glowing. As Nicci approached the gates, a somewhat familiar voice caught her attention. Swiftly spinning around, she found none other than the guard from Renwold, Captain Meiffert.

He gave her a surprised look. "What would be the chances? We meet again, Mistress Nicci."

Nicci raised her hand to her face to remove some wayward hairs and started towards Winmoor with the soldier quickly following behind. "Please, just call me Nicci. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Orders from Aydindril. That's all I know." He was lying. Tom had mentioned that Meiffert was originally D'Haran and they only follow the orders of the Lord Rahl. But why he was here escaped her.

"Uh huh…well, it was…nice meeting you again, Captain." Nicci left the dumbfounded soldier and made her way to the entrance of the city.

* * *

'_Well that didn't turn out well. Hopefully she isn't on to me. If Nicci finds out I'm really Tom, then I don't know what Lord Rahl will do. As long as the effects of that mirror don't fade, I'll be fine.'_ With that, Tom followed his friend into Winmoor.

* * *

Sister Christabel had spent the past three days at the Church of the Creator in Winmoor. Her master had sent her to this place for some unknown reason. As she crossed the main plaza Sister Christabel came up to a vendor selling flowers.

The man gave her a small grin from beneath his scraggly beard. "What would you like miss? How about a Mountain Fever Rose?"

"Sure. How much will it be?" the man started to laugh.

"Nothing for you, miss." He turned around to his selection, grabbed a flower, and returned it to her. "Here's your flower."

She smiled and left, ready to return to Fairfield. Before reached the main road leaving for the wilds, a familiar person arrived: Nicci. The plant in Sister Christabel's hand burst into flames, remembering how Nicci had convinced her biological sister, Verna to oppose Jagang. Her crafty words had filled her mind with lies, telling her that Jagang was a monster and would only send mankind into a dark age of lawlessness and poverty.

The hatred Sister Christabel felt for Nicci started to overwhelm her senses. Her grey robes ignited and were reborn as a fearsome red dress, used by the Sisters of the Light before their downfall. The bell tower started to sway and the crowd dissipated.

Nicci turned around and saw Christabel. Her eyes widened in shock, and Christabel's mouth curved up into a vicious smile.

* * *

Nicci had finally reached the central plaza of Winmoor and was making her way to the Church of the Creator when the bell tower started to go crazy. People in the crowd were screaming and running for their lives. Children were crying and mothers were panicking. She looked over her shoulder and spotted a woman in a red dress. The words of the prophecy rang through her head: _Beware of the one in red._ Eyes wide, Nicci raised her right hand and aimed carefully at the one who could end her mission before it could even get close to finishing.

A blast of additive and subtractive magic ripped from Nicci's hand and a similar blast from the one in red; one of Jagang's Sisters, Christabel. The combined power of the two sorceresses started to rip apart the city. Bricks were flung across the square while trees were ripped from the ground and flowers were mashed together into a mass of plant matter. Globs of liquid metal landed on the ground, quickly hardening from their molten form. The strain of using her magic so violently began to take its toll on Nicci, while Christabel only became stronger.

A crossbow bolt forced the two apart and created a huge seismic wave, similar to thunder without sound, to destroy the building fronts and rip out tiles from the ground. Nicci went through a pot that held part of a shrub while her nemesis was sent through a window. None other than Captain Meiffert entered the wrecked plaza, crossbow in hand. One of his sleeves was ripped and blood was started to soak his gauntlets.

An old man came out of the church and walked over towards Christabel's landing spot. His hooked nose and bald head seemed bizarre for even the Midlands and his silver robes and grey beard didn't make his identity clearer. She was sure that he wasn't a wizard, since the only ones not controlled by Jagang where Richard and Zedd. Nicci watched in horror as the other sorceress was pulled out of the wreckage by magic. The old man, who she suspected to be a wizard, as improbable as it was, twisted his hand quickly, snapping her neck.

The lost of energy from the usage of her ability swept over Nicci with tsunami force. Her eyelids became very heavy and she felt sleep take her.

* * *

Nicci woke up in a soft bed with a stable roof over her head. The mysterious man from earlier was standing next to her bed on the left, while a couple stood to her right. Their blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to match each other perfectly. The wizard spoke softly to her. "My name is Giller and my associates and I would like to know what you know about Jagang."

A/N: who are the couple? What will Nicci do? These, and more will be answered in the next chapter…whenever that comes out.


	7. Chapter 6: Stories of the Past

A/N: I really don't know what to make of the previous episode. It felt rushed and I'd like to see Cara as a baneling for longer. But seeing Ted Rami again was all right. Then I'll admit that when Nicci returned with blonde hair, I was startled, confused, and a little pissed off. And I've been lazy…as far as this story goes.

Chapter 6

Stories of the Past

Nicci had been in Winmoor for almost a week now. The young couple who's home she was staying in were Flynn and Annabelle, the first people to get married in the town after construction was finished. Giller had been asking her for any info on Jagang, who was in the land of Anderith, hiding.

"So what does Anderith have to do with 'land of bells'?" Nicci questioned Giller.

"Anderith's east border is lined with a defense known as the Dominie Dirtch. They are bells powered by an unknown magic. Somehow a tribe that became the Haken people in Anderith was able to pass through the defenses. But that's all I was taught. Can you tell me everything you know about Jagang?"

Nicci took a deep breath. "Jagang was born in the city of Altur'Rang in the Old World. He was the second youngest of seven children and ended up being a bit neglected. He happened to be very close to my mother before meeting the leader of the Fellowship of the Order, Brother Narev. Because of that man, he and my mother didn't get married. Oh, and he's 178 years old."

Giller mouth dropped and his eyes slightly bulged. "How…how is that possible?"

"Under the magic of the Palace of the Prophets people live longer than they should. It basically retards aging."

"But isn't that place for wizards and Sisters the of Light. What would a dream walker be doing there?"

"Being trained. He was the first and only person I was ever allowed to train in any way."

"What happened?"

Nicci calmly looked at the ceiling. "The Palace of the Prophets was in the city of Tanimura, where my mother went to after an incident. She never told me what it was. I looked about 19 or so when I became a Novice and given my final task: to train a magical being. Jagang had arrived there almost a week later and he was placed under my charge." She sighed. "He was such a wonderful person at first, but as he continued on, I feared for many others, including my self. I tried to convince the Prelate to let him go, but she wouldn't. He had been there for 143 years when he reached his full power."

"The palace went into chaos soon after. He gained the minds of the Sisters of the Dark easily and broke away at our defenses. The Old World would be at war for the next 10 years, seven of them I spent hiding in the cellars of the Palace, directing our troops from the shadows."

She slowly stands and walks over to the door, stopping right before opening it. "I need to finish what I started. Goodbye, Giller. And tell Flynn and Annabelle thank you for the room and board." Nicci left the house and started for the western gates, heading towards her final destination: Anderith.

Jagang stood, looking out at the wilds from the Dominie Dirtch. He knew Nicci was coming and his fate. Prophecy spoke of it. One of his men had returned from Winmoor, watching that whore Christabel when Nicci took her on. A soldier armed with a simple crossbow had stopped her, but he knew his time could be coming to an end. He just hoped the Dominie Dirtch could finish her off.


	8. Chapter 7: Dominie Dirtch

A/N: I actually don't know how much longer this story will go. But I promise a huge surprise at the end. And a wait of two weeks for a new episode of Legend of the Seeker. No joke.

Chapter 7

Dominie Dirtch

The sun slowly rose over the land of Anderith. Towns came to life and merchants started their long days. Near the eastern border a young woman with flowing, blonde hair on a spotted gray steed hurried for the border. She had some cotton in her ears and determination ignited in her eyes.

Her name is Nicci.

* * *

Three soldiers patrolling the border spot her. "Sir, we spotted a blonde woman."

The commanding officer grabs a spyglass from one of the nearby soldiers. He looks through it for a second before turning back to his men.

"It's that woman Emperor Jagang told us about. Ring the bells."

One of the new recruits speaks up. "But what about the merchants and travelers? They'll die too!"

"They will have sacrificed their souls for the Order. They will be with the Creator."

The young soldier just stares up at his commanding officer. "That makes no sense. And what's the 'Order'?"

The commander steps down from his perch and walks up to the cadet. "The Order follows the Creator's will. Only sacrifice in this world will allow us to be rewarded in the next." He turns to his trusted men. "Bruce, Karg, execute this trash." He turned away as the two dragged away the recruit. He climbed up the tower to one of the bells. Grabbing a club from nearby, he swung at the bell, releasing its magic.

* * *

Nicci was almost to the field before the bells when a huge wave of air swept past her. Wherever it went, people died soon after. Many of them were ripped apart and wagons were splattered with blood. The animals were fleeing, hoping to survive, but weren't lucky enough. She however, wasn't touched. Her horse had died below her, spurting blood onto her dress. She falls into what remained of it before slowly standing. Some of the men up at the bells start to point at her in shock and yell at each other.

She should have died.

A/N: so this was an interesting chapter. I did it this way so I could extend the story. Review! And Metroid: Other M comes out June 27th. Yay!


	9. Chapter 8: Already Home

A/N: finally a new chapter next weekend. I predict that the 'bond' is really just the maternity spell and that it will be the best episode since 'Fever'. And congratulations to my beta for actually writing something, which is in the Yu Gi Oh section. It makes me look better.

Chapter 8

Already Home

It was nearing dusk when Nicci reached the Dominie Dirtch. She pulled the cotton balls from her ears, as a number of men surrounded her, spears at the ready. A familiar face walked up.

"Kadar…" the name rolled off her tongue like mercury. He was a devout man who asked the Creator to watch over those he had killed. He snarled at her just like the dog he was. A bit of drool came down from the corner of his mouth and disappeared into his 'devil' beard.

"So you are Nicci. Jagang told us you'd be coming." He turned to a couple of his men. "Put her in the wagon with the 'Mirror Man' and that blind witch. They have a…date with him." One of them grabbed her rear, hard. A war raged in her head over if she should retaliate. Retaliation could mean death, and that wasn't in prophecy.

She was tossed into the wagon headfirst. They then shut the door and left for Fairfield. Nicci took in her surroundings. There was no hay or anything else than wood and metal. Then she saw Tom.

"Tom, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Aydindril!"

"I never did. I've been following you, until two nights ago when I hastened for this place." He then turned his gaze towards the floorboards. Nicci looked at him, startled.

'_He had been following me?'_ "Why did you lie to me?" He looked up with fear-filled eyes.

"That's my job. I'm an agent for the House of Rahl. Richard had me trail you after your sudden departure from the People's Palace. It's nothing personal."

"Then how did you? I'm very aware of my surroundings."

"I used a magical mirror to appear as the guard you met in Renwold and later in Winmoor." He ran his hands through his hair. "We are going to die, aren't we?"

"That be a lie." They both turned to the old lady in the corner. Her pure white eyes stared back at them.

Tom looked at her questioningly. "What did you say?"

"I said that be a lie." She looks at Nicci. "She will slay the beast we are being taken to."

Tom returned his attention to Nicci. "Do you know this?"

"Yes. It is written in prophecy. It is my destiny; my burden."

He smiled at her like he had the first time they met. "I then put my life in your hands." He looked over at the elderly lady. "What is your name?"

"I be Adie." She replied. Nicci's mouth opened wide.

"You are a sorceress like me, aren't you? You must then use the gift to see." Her face lit up with happiness, but was cut short by the wagon stopping. They all paused as a guard grumbled from outside. He opened up the backside of the wagon.

"Come on, you heathen trash." They all were dragged out and kicked onto the ground. Nicci looked up first.

"Where's you leader…what is that thing?" She was looking at a light blue streak in the air, connecting itself to the ground. Kadar came walking by, smiling.

"That, Nicci, is a rift in time and space. We can go to another universe, similar to this one, but different. Jagang rules that world." Three soldiers armed with spears came walking through the rift. One of them walked up to Kadar.

"These are the prisoners?"

"Yes. You can take them away now. Long live the Order."

"Long live the Order." He then turned to his men. "Take those three through. I'll follow once I'm done." They then grabbed Nicci, Tom and Adie and forced them through the rift. They landed in a brightly lit golden room. Walking through the gap, they came upon a giant city, with a bald man overlooking it.

"Welcome to Altur'Rang, Nicci."

A/N: you probably can guess who he is, but I'll let you try. The rift will be vital for this story's sequel, which will be a sequel to Her Decision that is way overdue. Review!


	10. Chapter 9: Endgame

A/N: Ok. I re-wrote this chapter. I was thinking about how I could edit it when I decided that some of it was unusable for what I wanted to do. I hope this is what many expect…and don't. Spoilers for the newest episode are welcome in any reviews.

Chapter 9

Endgame

Nicci looked out at her homeland. It had been along time since she had seen it. "For what purpose are you showing me this, Jagang?"

"So you can see what the Order can accomplish without faith." He slowly turned around to look at the newcomers. "I was able to slowly defeat both the Lord Rahl and the 'me' in this world. It has taken a lot out of me. That is why I wanted you to see this. So nobody else follows in my path; makes the same mistakes."

Nicci slowly walked towards the 'man' she had hunted for so long. "What do you want for me?" She stopped only two feet from him.

He moved his hand to her cheek, receiving no opposition. "I want to tell you the truth; the things your mother never told you." His hand left her face and she quickly stepped back.

"I once had a chance to live like most men. I had a beautiful wife, a good job, and a young daughter. But do you know what I did wrong? I listened to that man Narev. He made a fool out of me for his own purposes." He sighed. "I want you to forgive me, then end my life."

Nicci looked at him questioningly. "Forgive you for what?"

"Leaving you and your mother. You are the daughter I left."

Nicci just stared at him, her lips slightly open. "But my mother said that my father died from a disease."

He looked away. "And she would be right. I died from a disease, figuratively. I've done so many horrible things. All I want now is for it to end."

"But isn't there a chance I can help you?"

"My death is written in prophecy. You must kill me."

Nicci turned around, tears threatening to spill. Her entire knowledge of what was and wasn't had been overturned in just a couple short minutes. Tom walked up to comfort her, but she turned down is aid. Nicci turned back to Jagang, but 'Death's Mistress' had taken over. Her calm face showed zero emotion as she raised her hand. Three quick successions of lightning erupted, destroying what was her greatest fear for so long.

Nicci suddenly collapsed from the strain of her journey. Tom quickly ran over and checked to see if she would be fine. He released a small breathe of relief when her eyes fluttered.

"Tom…is he…is he dead?" She just lied there in his arms.

"Yes, he's dead. You did it." His grin was huge, larger than any other ones that she had seen earlier. Adie walked up to the two of them.

"It is time for us to leave this place." Tom helped Nicci up onto her feet while she tried to get back her balance, eventually letting her walk on her own. As they neared the rift, she had them stop.

"It has been weakened. Only two of us can pass through." A hand rests on her shoulder.

"I'll stay Nicci. I still have the mirror and I can easily pose as a soldier. You go and tell Richard of what I did." Nicci's eyes were filled with tears.

"But Tom—" she was stopped short by his finger.

"I have nothing on the other side. You can easily share your knowledge with others." He looked at Adie. "You too."

"May the spirits be with you." Adie turned and went through the rift, leaving Nicci alone with Tom. She quickly latched onto Tom, crying.

"Good…good luck, Tom." She eventually let go and walked through the rift. It sealed behind her.

'To Altur'Rang, then.' Tom quickly used the mirror to turn into Benjamin Meiffert before heading down into Altur'Rang.

Nicci found herself in the Garden of Life, crumpled on the ground. A familiar couple was walking through the garden when they spotted her.

The man looked at her in despair. "Nicci, what happened to you?" He, along with his wife walked up to her and lowered down to her level to comfort Nicci.

"I…I…" she clamed up and started to cry hard. The woman tried to comfort her.

"It will be alright Nicci. Richard and I are here for you."

Nicci tried to smile back. "Ok."

A/N: All that is left is a small epilogue. And the girl from The Whale Rider movie is going to be in the next episode, playing the part of a woman who thinks she is the Creator. Review!


	11. Epilogue: To Close Friends

A/N: I found out that after the repeat this weekend, we'll get 7 new episodes in a row, leading up to the season finale.

Epilogue

To Close Friends

Nicci sat on the outer walls of the palace, looking out over the Azrith Plains and towards Anderith. A wagon was rolling towards the palace, which looked just like Tom's. A tear slowly slid down her face, outlining the side of her nose and mouth before dripping off her chin.

"How have you been, Nicci? Nobody has seen you for a while?" she quickly turned around to spot Kahlan walking up from behind her.

She softly smiled to the other woman. "I've been thing about Tom a lot since I arrived here. I miss him deeply and wonder why he stayed behind." She then looked up to the sky.

* * *

Tom sat around a small camp fire. He had been traveling for a couple weeks now since staying behind, but his thoughts were consumed by Nicci. He had grown a connection to her; almost like love, but he knew it could never happen.

The prophet in Winmoor had given him a prophecy:

_"Your future lies beyond the Great Void."_

A/N: Well this story is over. I'll probably repost this weekend or early next week when my beta gets back from California. And the title for this story comes from one of the best games ever, Chrono Trigger.


	12. The Thank You's

Well, this story has come to an end. Here is the thank you's for Burden.

858 hits total at 8:09 pm PST.

15 reviews from Nicci Death'sMistress (11 total), XxRandom NemesisxX (3 total), and Lord Darken Rahl (1 total).

And two alerts for XxRandom Nemesis and Lord Darken Rahl.

Plus a special thank you to my beta reader, Nicci Death'sMistress. Her hard work has made this story possible.

See ya next story!


	13. Announcement

Announcement

Hey readers. This isn't an actual chapter, but more of an explanation on how all of my fics fit together because it can be confusing. Unless you've read the Sword of Truth series that the show is based of off. Calling and Burden both take place in an alternate universe while Her Decision is a different idea at what could've happened. The thing is that when the rift opened after Her Decision (which I should've shown but screw it) causes a tear within the time/space continuum, which connects it with the alternate universe that Calling and Burden fit into. And that's how you get to my most recent fic, A Tale of Two. The character Leo in A Tale of Two is really Tom from Burden if you don't know. You really have to read all of them so that later parts of A Tale of Two makes sense *coughcoughparts2&3coughcough*. So yeah…go read them. And that's where this is popping up anyways.

~Kamil the Awesome

p.s. cookies for those who know where the first part of my name comes from with **detail about him**.


End file.
